


罪有应得

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a little politic, history mention, warning i'm not joking i'm serious, write for the Bunderstag 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 德国罪有应得，所以路德维希•贝什米特合该做一个完美的男人。*爱丽舍前提，波旁组提及。*2020独诞贺文。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	罪有应得

路德维希开着他的黑色奔驰回家，鼻腔里充斥着浓郁的玫瑰花香。他忍耐着迅速开到最近的红灯路口停下，第一件事是从车顶上方的储物箱中取出一瓶空气清新剂在车前后座周遭喷了一圈，第二件事才是划动退出手机导航的界面（尽管他这是在从办公室回家的路上，他仍然习惯性地开启导航），打开新跳出的一条whatsApp消息。  
“甜心，你周六好像忘记去超市采购填充我们冰箱的补给了。晚饭没有材料，顺路去买一点，随便什么都可以，在家等你。[心]”  
消息是弗朗西斯的私人手机号发来的。路德维希保存了他的两个号码，其中私人号码他存的备注是“弗朗西斯”，公事上的号码则是“法国”。他知道自己在弗朗西斯那里也有两个备注，但下班之后他们只用私人号码联系对方。这并非因为他们像任何普通上班族一样追求私人时间与工作时间的二分，实际上对于国家意识体来说是没有严格意义上的下班时间的。每当有真正要紧或没那么要紧的事发生时，政府内部相应部门里总是有人知道怎么联系上他们——好比说藏在总理府的某个房间中的某一个按钮，谢天谢地至今还没有人因为什么事按下去过。路德维希24小时保持着他的工作手机处于开机状态，他不用它同弗朗西斯或者其他什么人联系的原因仅仅是因为这台手机毫无隐私可言：总理府能听他的通话录音，外交部定期审视他的通话记录，乃至于任何一个普通德国公民只要向联邦政府递交书面申请，就有权查阅他和某人从互留号码开始迄今为止所发的所有短讯。  
现在路德维希的注意力重新回到这条讯息上。周六……啊，是的，他好像有了点印象。那天他被财政部紧急叫去开个小型会议，出门前弗朗西斯是有叮嘱他一项家务活，他那时也信誓旦旦地保证自己一旦从威廉大街97号逃出来，就立刻去完成他的采购任务。但他后来一定是忘记了，尤其是当他回到家时弗朗西斯也临时被叫走了，没人提醒他，一盘用保鲜膜封好的留在餐桌上给他的肉派不会说话。  
他给弗朗西斯回了一条确认他知道了的信息，打起精神来在家附近的Aldi推着购物车转了一圈——以满足弗朗西斯对食材的严格要求。尽管他以为自己尽力了，但当他终于开着车回到家，和早已等候他多时的弗朗西斯交换过吻，脱下西装外套挽起袖子准备用吸尘器吸一吸客厅地毯上的细狗毛时，接过他手中购物袋转身去了厨房的弗朗西斯又迟疑着退了出来。  
“呃，路易？”弗朗西斯已经系上了围裙，试探性地同他叫喊道。因此路德维希不明就里地暂时关掉了吸尘器开关，转过头来望向厨房门口的那个法国人。  
“出什么事了？”他问道。  
“你知道我们平常做汤一直都是用波罗弗洛干酪来调味的，但你今天买回来的……”  
路德维希当然知道。他走过去，揉揉眼睛，重新阅读弗朗西斯递给他的乳酪包装膜上的文字，皱起了眉头。  
“我很……我也不知道这是怎么一回事，可能——”  
“——可能你今天只是太累了。你想要一个拥抱吗？”弗朗西斯接过了他的话头，甚至主动问他是否想要拥抱。他们法国人习惯用一个抱抱来充电，连带着把这个习惯也引入了弗朗西斯和路德维希在柏林的家里。路德维希同样知道——就像他知道弗朗西斯平常用什么干酪来调味那样清楚——只要走进家门的法兰西面色阴沉地对他索取拥抱，他就应该放下手中的任何事主动走上去。然后他们会双双坐到沙发上，弗朗西斯蜷起腿把脑袋枕在他的膝头，或者靠住他的肩膀，絮絮叨叨用法语嘟囔一会。路德维希只需要在此时用手指安静地梳理他的美丽长发，在恰当时机间或点一点头，弗朗西斯就会慢慢心情好起来。单纯的拥抱总在此时取代了带有情欲意味的亲吻。这招对弗朗西斯百试不爽，但路德维希现在着实不是很想钻进他的怀里。弗朗西斯会揽着路德维希在床上躺下，执起他的手亲一亲指腹上的那些老茧。“说给我听。”他温柔的鸢尾紫色眼睛会在那时坚定而包容地望着路德维希，耐心地倾听德意志接下来将要说出的每一句话——当然，是用法语。  
“我还要去清洁地毯。”德国人低声说，“每次一旦我要出差，希拉努尔*1总是会忘记清理Aster它们的毛。”  
“好吧，那么我去继续为我们思考今晚的新菜单。”弗朗西斯没再继续坚持说什么，他拍了拍路德维希的肩，转身回到厨房。  
德意志继续留在外面收拾地板，喂了狗，擦干净窗台上的缝隙，在等待弗朗西斯来通知他开饭前的空闲时间满房子转悠，为他雇请的那个土耳其女佣查缺补漏。他之所以还照原样付她工钱，而不考虑换个手脚更勤快点的中国人或者沟通起来更方便的德国人的原因恰恰就是在于，希拉努尔不懂除了“您好”和“谢谢”以外的任何德语，所以她不看电视，除了来给他打扫屋子的日子以外也足不出户，自然也就并不知道她所服务的路德维希究竟是什么人。这对他来说真是个谢天谢地的好消息。  
吃晚饭时他本想借此机会和弗朗西斯聊点什么来缓和气氛——他也知道自己刚才的回答有些粗暴。但家庭事务部偏偏在他正准备处理家庭事务的时候打来电话，要他尽快阅读一份他们这就传真来的文件并给予回复。所以路德维希被迫又把工作带到了餐桌上。弗朗西斯坐在他对面喝佐餐酒，一声不吭。路德维希竭尽全力只盯着纸面上的文字，不敢抬起头来瞟他一眼，余光只能扫到法国人今晚给自己倒酒的次数比起平常多了两次。今晚……他只能把原计划再度延后到今晚睡觉时来弥补。路德维希下定决心今晚要向弗朗西斯提出能否和他共用一床被子的邀请。也许他可以承认，自己是很想要一个抱抱……如果它真的有那么管用的话。  
他们已经整整两个月没有过比一个回家时浅尝辄止的吻更亲密的接触了。联邦政府内的国家特殊事务局是个对外秘而不宣的部门，他们每半个月和路德维希召开一次例会，但路德维希每次去往会议室时都觉得他是正在去警察局受审的路上。特殊事务局主要负责的是舆情问题，理论上他们会给路德维希看一些冷冰冰的数据，然后与他讨论温情的、需要由国家的人类意识体去亲力亲为完成的对策——大多数情况下是一些写好了剧本的意识体间的来往日程，比如早在他们都还不知情的时候，意大利政府和德国政府就已经安排好了一次“由费里西安诺带领路德维希观赏的歌剧”。而他和费里西安诺只需要照着剧本大纲演出他们在幕间的交头接耳，以便生成可供官方推特发布引导舆情的素材。但有时，路德维希也会从特殊事务局的人那里接到一些特殊任务，尤其是在最近一段时间。每当事务局的工作人员清清嗓子，礼貌询问他“最近德法关系如何”时，路德维希知道他们实际上想问的干脆就是“您最近把自己送上了几次法国先生的床？”。而这两个月来的几次会议他总是在顾左右而言他。  
“这是德法关系里重要的一个组成部分。”路德维希几乎已经能想象得出特殊事务局的高级官员将如何委婉地暗示他。是的，德法关系很重要；是的，弗朗西斯很重要；是的，他们在柏林买了房子；是的，路德维希拿到了弗朗西斯在巴黎的寓所的钥匙——知道他们俩在一起共宿的日子越多，那些人就越有底气带着笑容走到台前推进法德合作的进一步深入化，反过来也是如此。《亚琛条约》刚刚签订时弗朗西斯和路德维希着实过了一段堪称蜜月的日子，条约签订过后没多久就紧跟着第一次共享联合主席，那时他们之间有说不完的话题和发泄不空的对对方身体的欲望。上一秒弗朗西斯还在同他谈论康德，下一秒可能就会故作腔调请求他用他那时时刻刻板直得无法弯曲的舌头朗读几节歌剧女演员的回忆录*2。  
路德维希用一目十行的速度扫完了那份传真，在弗朗西斯起身收拾碗盘的空当出去给家庭事务部的官员写了封答复。做完这一切的那一刻他才真正松了一口气，回到餐厅。他想帮助弗朗西斯洗碗，却发现他的那份盛主菜的盘子正压在他的文件传真上。  
路德维希深吸了一口气，拿起他自己的盘子走进厨房。弗朗西斯正站在水槽边，背对着他，洗洁精的洁白泡沫吞噬了他的小臂。  
“我把剩余的几个盘子拿进来了。”路德维希一边挽起他的袖子走上前一边说，“刚刚它们放在桌上……碰巧把我的那份文件压在下面。”  
“哦。”弗朗西斯说。  
路德维希忍不住多看了他一眼。法国人正在面无表情地用海绵刷洗着汤盘的底部。  
“我只是有点担心会有汤汁沾在纸上，不过幸好什么也没发生。就像之前你在阁楼上画画时，有时也会把我给你端去的一只碗压在桌上的画纸堆上一样，我那时也很担心你会不慎弄脏了你的画。”德国人试图进一步解释道。  
法国人猛地拧紧了水龙头。  
“你回来的时候感觉到饿吗？”路德维希听见弗朗西斯的声音在问他。  
他思考了几秒，决定这一阵子还是不要再撒更多的谎了。  
“有那么些。”路德维希给出保守回答。  
弗朗西斯笑了。他开始用一块布擦拭自己湿答答的手指。  
“那，路易，你能猜测一下为什么哥哥我没有直接打电话叫一份披萨外卖，或者出门去找一家在柏林广受好评的法国餐馆吗？虽然我知道在柏林最优秀的餐厅主厨也够不着卡斯泰尔莫龙-达尔布雷*3的某一位家庭主妇的裙边，但至少我在他们那想喝到洋葱汤时可以尝到正常的干酪味！”  
弗朗西斯并没有很激动，但路德维希能看出来他已经恼火到了极点。  
“我告诉过你周六买食材，你忘了；我告诉过你我需要什么干酪，你忘了；我期待着和我那位虽然笨拙但却魅力十足的德国爱人共进晚餐，他却觉得如何组织本年度青年论坛的问题十万火急得等不到明天早上；而现在我没有顾忌到你的洁癖把盘子放在你的文件上，你却来告诉我，我忘了。”  
直到这时，弗朗西斯终于抬起头来看了路德维希一眼。

“您的工作上似乎出了极其严重的失误，德意志先生。”  
凌晨五点，路德维希接到特殊事务局的高级官员打来的电话。他知道对方真正想说的其实是“您搞砸了，连同我们所有人，一起。”。  
路德维希再一次深吸了一口气。他把手机调成免提状态，搁在枕头边，重新躺下。  
“有记者，对吗？”  
“有记者。并且记者拍到了法国先生从您的房子里怒气腾腾地走出来，然后头也不回地钻进车门开车走人的样子。据说他还撞翻了一个路障。”  
路德维希压抑住了自己的一声呻吟。他侧躺在床上，蜷起身体，把膝盖几乎弯到了胸前，尽量镇定地回复道：“我知道了。”  
“目前还只是一次微小的舆情失控，德意志先生。”电话那头换了一个人来接听，路德维希听出那声音是特殊事务局的首席新闻官，“虽然我们尚未从您那里确认事情具体的起因经过，但只要您尽快和法国先生和好，不会有什么大问题。”  
“我会尽快。”路德维希用手肘抵着床垫，让自己勉力坐起身来。电波的另一端似乎没有人觉察到他正在忍耐着倒抽冷气，他们正忙于和路德维希说明他们在首席新闻官的带领下已经紧急替他拟好了挽回形象并和弗朗西斯顺利和好的建议指南，已经发送到他的邮箱——听见这句话后路德维希就立刻毫不留情地挂了电话。他倚靠在床头板上，感到胃里泛起的恶心感一阵又一阵地泛上来，豆大的冷汗从他的额角此起彼伏地滚下去。有一板药就在此时距离他一肘之隔的床头柜抽屉里，但他够不到，他的指尖已经开始发颤了，眼前一阵灰一阵白。“Aster！Blackie！”路德维希喘着气使尽最后的力气高声叫道。话音刚落，三条在客厅端坐着等待早餐的狗中的其中两条就听到了他的呼唤，一前一后汪汪吠叫着跑进屋子里。先进来的是金毛犬Aster，直奔偌大空了一半的双人床路德维希那侧的床头柜，用爪子勾开第二层抽屉，把半板胃药用牙叼着丢到路德维希手边的床单上。与此同时路德维希的德牧Blackie也刚好跑了进来，嘴里衔着一瓶冰箱下层里找到的矿泉水。  
谢天谢地他在平常空闲时间训练了他的狗。路德维希闭着眼躺在床上静等药效起作用时，Aster把它暖乎乎的脑袋抵在他的腹部，Blackie和杜宾犬Berlitz则一边舔着他的手一边摇尾巴。  
等他感觉疼痛缓解了一些后，德意志坐起身，先摸了摸三条大狗的脑袋。他对他们感到有些抱歉，今天没法带它们出去散步了——因为他有远更需要感到抱歉的人和更必要的事去做。他先打了个电话给常去的内科诊所确认是否有空缺的预约时间，得到肯定的答复后拖着冷汗涟涟的身体去冲了个澡。把钥匙放进口袋时，他才注意到穿上的这件驼色大衣的口袋里塞着弗朗西斯偷偷放进去的薰衣草香包。  
弗朗西斯……一想到那个法国人，路德维希的胃仿佛又隐隐作痛起来。他不敢开车去诊所了，决定还是坐巴士。在站台上等车时，德意志抽空用手机登录了社交账号，然后终于意识到新闻官在电话里告诉他的“舆情失控”是什么意思：那段视频——弗朗西斯从他家中摔门而去，他狼狈地追出来徒劳无功地目送对方开车撞翻了一个锥体路障的视频在Facebook上已经有了将近400的转发量和150来条评论，Reddit上的德语区也有人开贴讨论这件事情，推特还没来得及看，但想必也不会例外。他硬着头皮都点进去看了两眼，为了了解民众舆论到底进展到了一种什么程度。目前已经很少有人还在正儿八经地猜测他和弗朗西斯到底是因为什么而吵架了。一贯地，有人感叹他可真会给外交部惹事儿，其他更多人则开始借题发挥，评论起国际政治来。  
“嗬，我说最近新纳粹跳得凶吧。德国终于把法国气走了——你们注意看法国，他手上什么东西也没带。”  
“他忘了自己都对法国做过什么了吗？”  
“我看没有，他记得应该挺清楚呢不是吗LOLen。*4”  
“果然，官推上说得可好听啦，‘Deutsch-französische Freundschaft’（德法友谊）！是人都看得出来这不就第三帝国和维希法国么，历史总是惊人得相似。”  
“《爱丽舍-亚琛条约》才是不折不扣的《凡尔赛条约》翻版！你们就看得下去德国像个妓女一样把他自己一次次卖给法国让他嫖？我看这国家算是他妈完了。”  
一如既往地，有人说他和弗朗西斯像是在重演二战的光景时，立刻同样就会有人也马上跳出来，指斥他的祖国已经变成了个随便让人白操的婊子和无怨无悔的欧盟提款机。类似的泄愤辩论路德维希已经看过很多次，现在已经不是他刚学会如何上网的时候了，现在的他哪怕看到再多指责和批评他的言论，他除了疲倦和麻木以外已经很难再产生什么别的情绪。他只是机械性地，大拇指不断从屏幕上自下往上划动——他知道下次与特殊事务局开例会时他们一定会和他讨论这些言论，所以他现在得把它们看完，就像看文件那样，细致一些，再耐心一些。  
“我很失望德意志先生这次的表现，但我也没感到有多意外。我之前试图联系过他，讨论关于土耳其裔新移民的事情。任何一个有良知的德国人都很难相信和接受，在我们本应文明的国度里现在还存在着这样的民族聚居住宅区——他们不会说哪怕简单的德语，没有正式的受保障的工作，生活在质量并不达标的公寓楼里。我和我的朋友是做社工的，我们很惊讶地发现在那种地方现在还存在着‘荣誉谋杀’：一个土耳其女孩与德国人交往，她的兄弟就在家后院开枪打死了她，父母对女儿的死缄口不言保守秘密……这样的事情还有很多，我们试过各种渠道，也包括联系德意志先生本人。直到后来我发现他自己就在家里雇佣着这样一个待遇没有保障的非法移民，享受剥削她给他自己带来的便利！也许她向他求助过，她的丈夫严格控制她的人身自由，除了每周出去工作的几个小时外完全禁止她出门，也禁止她的女儿在法定年龄到学校受教育，但他无动于衷只是因为他不在乎，因为她连‘Helfen Sie mir bitte, die Polizei zu rufen.’（请您帮我报警）都不知道怎么说！尽管德意志先生是我们的祖国（Vaterland），但我现在的确开始怀疑像他这样一个占据优势地位具有典型外貌的年轻白人男性是否能真正理解少数族裔和妇女儿童权益保护的问题……”  
推特上的这条评论引起了路德维希的注意，他对评论者隐约有些印象。在点进她主页并且继续浏览了片刻时，他逐渐回想起前段时间他的工作instagram和facebook账号上确实有收到过类似内容的私信。他不知道自己究竟看过没有，也许是真的忽略了。哪怕是现在他的私信箱、邮箱和Messanger Box里也堆满他还没来得及点开的链接、问候和长文章。有社会福利组织关心被困在公寓楼里不识字的土耳其小女孩，就也有保守团体质问他筹建那么多清真寺是否已经忘记了“德意志人的天主教传统”；有新世纪的女兵呼吁他多多关注国防军内部存在的严重性侵乱象，紧跟在她下面的就是第三帝国时期军官的家属抗议他们已经连续几个月没有收到政府应发的抚恤金；西边的德国人说东边生活着一群穷鬼、小偷和懒汉，东边的德国人说西边在吸他们的血，他们之中似乎根本没有人意识到统一日30周年纪念日即将到来了。

时隔一周之后，弗朗西斯终于回到柏林。一周前他从路德维希的家里冲出来后直接开车去了机场，接下来几天在非洲、魁北克与南太平洋的某些小岛之间飞来飞去。登机之前他给爱丽舍宫打了个电话，汇报接下来行程的同时要了支宣传队伍，于是确保了此后“法兰西先生本人出访”的消息能第一时间在他的工作官推上准确更新，记录他是如何笑得灿烂迷人与人群合影，每天忙得不可开交欣赏热带艺术与南岛音乐。这期间他把通讯录里备注为“小路易❤”的那个号码拉黑了几天，所以路德维希究竟是否给他打过电话，又发过几条简讯对他来说完全是个谜。全球旅行结束，法兰西的双脚终于重新站到欧洲大陆的土地上，实际上他还是没有第一时间赶回柏林，甚至也没想过回巴黎。弗朗西斯拖着自己的箱子成为马德里的不速之客，毫无预兆地出现在安东尼奥家门口，大大方方地按门铃向屋内的西班牙人要雪莉酒喝。  
安东尼奥拿出他最好的珍藏品为他们俩倒上时，还顺便找出了几张基尔伯特旅途中寄来的明信片给他看。弗朗西斯料定自己在巴黎的家门口的信箱里一定也塞满同样的这种玩意，所以他并不急于一时就看，单手撑着下巴，晃了晃高脚杯里微微泛着金光的液体，轻啜一口，故意拖长声音：  
“噢——不要——实际上，东尼儿，哥哥我觉得最近对黑森林蛋糕的味道有些腻了呢。”  
安东尼奥知道他指的是另一个德国人，不是写明信片那一位。西班牙是全世界绝无仅有的知道法兰西和德意志为什么吵架了的人，而且当天晚上他就知道——弗朗西斯在候机厅里结束和爱丽舍宫方面的通话后，下一个打通的就是他的号码。自从和路德维希开始经常性同居以后，弗朗西斯就只和安东尼奥聊自己的情感问题了，无他，普鲁士人永远真心实意地向着和他在感情方面脑回路完全一致的弟弟。  
安东尼奥在弗朗西斯对面的沙发上坐下来，朝他举了举杯致意。  
“Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos.（远距离恋爱是给傻瓜准备的）”西班牙人耸了耸肩，说道，并且没打算再翻译一遍，他知道自己的法国老友听得懂，“这回连长途旅行都不管用了吗，弗朗吉？”  
“你应该是误会了什么，亲爱的。我去旅游可不是为了消气，只是单纯突然很想念那些住在风景秀丽之处的美人儿罢了。和她们在一起我的确很开心，但最后还是恋恋不舍地回到了马德里。因为我感觉，这座城市（他抬手指了指安东尼奥的心口）在呼唤我。”弗朗西斯眨了眨眼睛，“老实说，我还很想念Churros的可口。介意给我做一点吗，mon vieil ami（我的老朋友）？”  
安东尼奥被他逗得笑了起来：“你要跟俺约会的话现在这副样子可不行。当然，弗朗吉永远是让人心动的哩，俺是在说，”西班牙不着痕迹地站起身来，沿茶几的一侧绕到弗朗西斯跟前，在坐着的弗朗西斯面前戏剧性地单膝跪下，绷直的一根食指托起法兰西的下巴，在他的指尖，有几根胡茬明显脱离了精心打理的轨道，“——这个。俺见到的弗朗吉永远应该是英俊帅气的哩。”  
“你说得有道理。哥哥我最中意的那条丝巾还扔在柏林，也许是时候回去一趟把它拿出来了。”弗朗西斯也狡黠地笑了，“我有个好提议。为了报答基尔用垃圾邮件同时轰炸我们的实体信箱和电子邮箱，我们这就拉上窗帘接吻，拍一张发给他如何？”

现在，法兰西重新踏上德意志的国界。进屋之前他先略微观察了一番花园里的植物，长势旺盛，非常喜人。他在心里微笑，打开门，Aster最先注意到门口的动静，赶来蹭他的腿——这条狗确实是对弗朗西斯最亲近的，某种意义上它是他和路德维希一起抱回家来的。弗朗西斯正准备弯下腰摸摸金毛犬的头，Aster却出乎意料地咬住了他的裤腿，使劲摇晃尾巴。弗朗西斯不明就里地跟着Aster走过门厅，绕过沙发，在开放式厨房的灶台上发现一壶烧的滋滋作响的水。  
弗朗西斯吓得一个箭步冲上前去关了火，水壶虽然仍在喷射白汽，但至少已经不再像火车头那样发出轰鸣。他转过头四下里寻找，轻易发现跌坐在流理台下旁不省人事的路德维希，蹲下身来使劲拍了拍德国人的脸颊。  
“路易？喂，路易？”  
路德维希在弗朗西斯一迭声的呼唤中逐渐恢复了意识。从这么近的距离观察，法兰西能清晰地看到德意志纤长的睫毛，以及那对轮廓深邃的眼窝下两圈阴影。他保持着扶起德国人上半身，令他靠在自己怀里的姿势继续呼唤着他的名字，直到德国人的眼皮颤动得愈发厉害，重新，那双蓝色眼睛与他对上视线。  
路德维希迷茫地看了弗朗西斯一会，好像完全不认识他那样。  
“我以为你不会回来了。”他低声说。  
发现他没有大碍着实让弗朗西斯松了口气。  
“可你看，哥哥我在这。”弗朗西斯尽量语气温柔地说着，用手轻轻抚摸路德维希苍白中隐隐泛青的面庞，后者却本能地向后缩了一缩。他有些尴尬，索性直接用那只伸出去的手替对方理了理衣领，“你还好吗？”  
路德维希似乎也才刚意识到他的退缩，挣扎着试图站起身来。  
“我还好。只不过两天没有睡觉了，刚才做了个梦。”他一边说着，一边在弗朗西斯肩膀的支撑下手扶着柜子爬了起来，“谢谢你替我关了火。”他注意到已经沉寂下来的水壶。  
“应该的。”弗朗西斯随口应道，主动揽着路德维希的腰带他走回楼上卧室，“你做了什么梦？”  
法国人明显感到手掌心下，皱巴巴的衬衫所覆盖的皮肤一瞬间绷紧了。  
“没什么。无意义的噩梦而已。”路德维希摇了摇头，在楼梯上突然停住了脚步。他转过头来，看向近在咫尺的法兰西——弗朗西斯，他看上去也一样风尘仆仆，有着好几天没刮的胡子。  
弗朗西斯歪了歪头。  
“Tut mir leid, Francis. Tut mir leid. Ich bitte um Verzeihung.（对不起，弗朗西斯。对不起。我请你原谅我。）”下一秒路德维希突然说道，“Ich vermisse dich sehr. Und brauche ich jetzt…nur eine Umarmung, wirklich…（我很想念你。我只是……真的很需要一个抱抱，现在……）”  
他用力地主动抱紧了弗朗西斯，实际上法国人很难想象一个两天没有入眠的人居然还有这么大的力气。法兰西有些好笑地回抱住对方，轻轻拍了拍他的脊背。  
“好啦，好啦，哥哥我哪儿也没去。现在小路易需要做的是乖乖休息，等待哥哥我亲手做的充满爱的晚餐，知道了吗？”

弗朗西斯轻手轻脚地带上卧室门出去了。路德维希刚才在他的监督下换上睡衣，被没收了一切笔记本电脑、手机和文件夹，现在躺在床上。德意志在厨房烧水时睡了过去，那其实只是身体自我的防御机制启动，现在当他真真正正地躺在床上等待睡眠降临时，他感觉自己清醒得像已经喝光了那杯准备去泡的咖啡。  
谢天谢地弗朗西斯大概不会猜出来他刚刚梦见了什么。现在他闭上眼时，依然能清晰无比地感受到冰冷的铁尺和与之类似的度量仪器贴在脸上的触感。他的耳边仿佛还在回荡着一些人讨论的絮絮话音。噢，德意志先生，他的身体真是完美，尊敬的元首，我们很高兴向您报告，德意志先生完美符合雅利安人该有的各项外貌数据。没有受一点污染。仅有的无伤大雅的小缺憾是，他的眉骨有些过高了……  
弗朗西斯就在这一刻成功叫醒了他，真好。路德维希翻了个身，从仰躺改为侧躺着，目光十分自然地落到床头柜抽屉的第一层上——那里放着他从医生那里得到的安眠药和镇静剂。尽管上次去诊所时，医生严正警告他说，他的服用剂量哪怕对于国家意识体来说也即将产生抗药性了，并且副作用极有可能是加重他那愈来愈无法靠药物缓解的神经性胃疼的罪魁祸首。但是他知道，有一个不会再做噩梦的好法子，就藏在那一层抽屉里……  
他的脑内一瞬间闪过很多东西，唯一还能捕捉到些许的念头仅仅是他想在晚饭前小睡一会，弗朗西斯会来叫他的。但是当他躺在床上时，被褥和枕头像铁一样冰冷而坚硬。他坐起来，忽略说明书直接吞了几颗药，闭上眼睛试图放松头脑。为了他的人民，他必须保持自己的身体健康，精神状态稳定……这是他一瞬间想到的，可随之另一个想法涌了上来——让他不得宁静的，不就是他的人民吗？  
一会，在吃晚饭前，他需要精心布置一下餐桌，并且拍一张照发布出去，至于搭配的文字，他还需要再构思一下，什么好呢，“我和弗朗西斯，我们和好了”……不，他不应该坐实了他们之前有过剧烈的争吵，那应该写什么，“访问归来辛苦了，我亲爱的，很高兴工作结……  
路德维希在愈发混沌的思考中逐渐沉入梦境。  
“仅有的无伤大雅的小缺憾是，他的眉骨有些过高了，我们等候您的进一步指示。”

ENDE.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Hiranur，常见土耳其女子名。  
> *2 梗源自19世纪末德意志地区一部著名且受欢迎再版了多次的艳情传记《Pauline, the Prima Donna/The Memoirs of an Opera Singer》。  
> *3 Castelmoron-d'Albret，法国面积最小的市镇。名字非常方便凑字数（划掉）。  
> *4 德国网络用语，正常的lol+德语动词词尾en的组合。


End file.
